


the one where she meets the parents

by padfootsotter



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: Meeting family is always important right? That’s how you determine whether you’re going to spend the rest of your life with someone? Right? It’s a big fucking deal.





	the one where she meets the parents

“LUKE CRAIN, I AM SERIOUS!” 

 

He stifled a laugh as he watched her pace back and forth in her living room. Her hand occasionally running through her hair, he was surprised she hasn’t gotten a chunk out. 

 

“Babe,” he interrupted through her ranting. “They’re going to love you.” 

 

She turned on him and pointed a finger, “You don’t know that!” 

 

This time he did laugh and stood up from his seat and walked towards her. Placing both of his hands on her hips he met her gaze. “Listen, there is not one person in this world that doesn’t instantaneously love you when they first meet you. I mean look at me, I literally fell for you the first time I saw you.” 

 

“There’s a first time for everything, Luke,” she sighed but wrapped her arms around him. She reached up on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek. “And you tripped over me, as in literally trip and spilled all your coffee on me.” 

 

Luke pulled back with a smile, while pinching one of her cheeks he said, “That’s because you were so short that I couldn’t see you.” 

 

* * *

  
  


(Y/N) looked in trepidation as Luke rang the doorbell. She wiped her hands on her dress, “Just fake confidence, if you’re confident then they’ll think you’re confident.” She mumbled to herself. 

 

“Babe, you’re going to be fine,” Luke’s gruff voice interrupted her mantra. “They’re going to love because I love you.” 

 

She made an unconvincing noise and turned her attention to the door that was being opened. When it was pulled back she was met with a beautiful woman who had a large smile on her face. “You must be (Y/N)!” She exclaimed as she walked quickly to the couple. “I’ve been dying to meet you.” 

 

The woman hugged her and (Y/N) awkwardly hugged her back. “I’m Nell, Luke’s twin sister.” She spoke when they pulled back from each other. “Come on, everyone wants to see you, especially mom.” 

 

She followed Nell into the large entrance, glancing at Luke who had a massive smile on his face. 

 

Nell stood back as (Y/N) first met their mom and dad, who had a smile on their face. “You must be (Y/N), I’m Olivia, but you can definitely call me Liv. It’s lovely to meet you.” She turned to her husband, “This is Hugh.” 

 

(Y/N) smiled shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Thank you, it’s so lovely to meet you as well. Luke has told me everything about you.” 

 

Luke watched as the love of his life interact with some of the most important people in his life. He watched as his father nodded silently at what (Y/N) was saying, as his mother watched with a large smile on her face. 

  
  
  


One by one she met the Crain siblings, Steve and Shirley who gave her a polite greeting and made small talk until another woman came into the room. 

 

“This is Theodora,” Nell introduced, when her sister gave her a glare, “or Theo as she prefers.” 

 

“Hi, Theo,” (Y/N) nodded at her, knowing from Luke that his sister didn’t liked to be touched. 

 

“You’re even more beautiful than Luke described,” Theo smiled at her warmly, she turned her attention to her brother. “Careful, I might just steal your girl.” 

 

“Theo,” Luke rolled his eyes and pulled (Y/N) back to him. 

 

Theo just raised her arms and smirked at her brother, walking towards her other siblings. 

 

 

(Y/N) chuckled at the siblings playful banter and huddled closer to Luke. “Your siblings are so lovely.” She turned her attention to them, “And are all of you so goddamn attractive?” 

 

Luke let out a laugh, earning glances from his siblings who were talking quietly between themselves. 

 

“The Curse of the Crain family, being attractive,” Luke responded despondently. “I’m afraid that it will be passed down to our future children, I hope you’re okay with that.” 

 

(Y/N) pretended to be in thought for a while and pouted. She sighed loudly, “I guess that it’s okay.” 

 

“I just thought you should know,” Luke rubbed his stomach, gazing at (Y/N) under his eyelashes. 

 

She smiled, playing along with her boyfriend, “You mean, you’re?” She questioned, as she pointed at Luke’s stomach. 

 

“I didn’t want you to find out like this,” Luke pouted. 

 

(Y/N) placed her hands on Luke’s stomach and rubbed it with her thumbs, “I can’t believe it.” 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

When both of their gazes met each other, they burst out laughing. Luke pulled her and hugged her tightly. “Fuck, I love you so much.” 

  
  


The siblings watched as the couple laughed with each other, eyes and smiles brightly shining. They all shared a look and nodded. Nellie’s eyes looked around the room and found her mother’s, standing inside the kitchen doorway. She looked at her mother who had a fond smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

As they ate dinner, Luke watched fondly as his girlfriend interact with his family like she was already a part of them, which she was if you asked him. He watched as they told stories of him when he was young, Steve and Shirley surprisingly offering the most embarrassing ones. 

  
  


When they were starting to wash up, Olivia called him. Giving (Y/N) a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving her with Theo, he walked up to his mom. “Follow me, my dear.” 

 

Luke followed his mother, confused, as they reached his parents bedroom. He watched as his mother pulled out an antique looking jewellery box. She motioned him to sit down next to her and he did. 

 

“When you were younger, you had a knack to look through my boxes, you and Nellie often did that,” Olivia spoke softly, a warm smile on her face. “One time, when we were moving here, you found this box,” she gestured to the one on her lap. “You were looking through it with this smile on your face and you came across this.” 

 

His mother held up a beautiful antique looking ring, “This was your grandmother’s.” She placed the ring in her son’s palm. “You came across it that day and I remember you told me that you wanted this ring to give to someone when you were older. You said that you were going to give this to your soulmate when you found her. You made me promise that you were the only one that would get this special ring because the person you’re going to marry would be the most special person.” 

 

Luke gazed at the ring in his hand and remembered the memory fondly. 

 

_ “Mommy! Can I have this, please?” Luke called as he saw his mother walking into her room. “It’s so pretty.”  _

 

_ Olivia kneeled down and smiled at her son, “Of course you can, sweetie.”  _

 

_ “I’m going to give this to my soulmate when I find them! Just like daddy gave you your ring!” Luke pointed to the ring that adorned her hand, then went back to the ring he was holding. “My soulmate is going to be the most special person ever, so I’m going to give them the most special ring in the world!”  _

 

_ She smiled fondly at her son, who had the brightest smile on his face. _

 

_ Luke then gasped, forcing Olivia to look at her son worriedly. “You must promise me that you’re not going to give this to anyone, mummy, I want this one!”  _

 

_ Olivia let out a small laugh and hugged her son tightly, “I promise that when you find the one, I will give this to you.”  _

 

“I’m giving you that ring now,” his mom’s soft voice broke him out. “Because I know that you know, she’s your special one.” 

 

He looked at his mother who had a knowing smile on her face. “She is, isn’t she?” 

 

* * *

  
  


“I’ll go start up the car, babe,” Luke kissed her and went out of the door. 

 

“It was lovely to meet you (Y/N)!” Choruses of farewells from the Crain family rang in her ears. 

 

Nell walked her to the front door before they could get any further she called out (Y/N)’s name softly. (Y/N) turned back to the woman, a smile on her face. 

 

“Is everything okay, Nell?” A worried look took over (Y/N)’s face as she saw Nell’s uncertain look. 

 

She bit her lip and looked at (Y/N), who was close to fussing over the youngest Crain member. “I just wanted to thank you,” Nell softly started. “For making Luke happy, I haven’t seen him this happy ever since we were kids and it’s all thanks to you.” 

 

(Y/N)’s eyes began to water at Nell’s words. “I don’t know what to say, Nell.” 

 

“You don’t have to say anything, I know that you make him so happy and I will be forever grateful towards you,” Nell pulled (Y/N) into a hug. “I just want to tell you that Luke loves you very much.” 

When (Y/N) pulled back, Nell saw the confused look on the younger woman’s face. “It’s a twin thing,” Nell winked. “Now go, I’m pretty sure that Luke will kill me if I keep you for another second.” 

 

Bidding her farewell, she gave Nell one small smile and walked to the car. Once inside, she gave Luke a kiss. “I love you so much.” 

 

Luke smiled and kissed the back of her hand, “I love you too, sweetheart.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“So how did it go?” Patrick asked as he saw (Y/N) venture off to the bathroom. “Was it as bad as she thought?” He chuckled. 

 

Luke didn’t reply but did chuckle into his beer. 

 

Patrick nudged him, “Come on, mate, do I need to open a tab tonight so she can drink away her sorrow?”

 

Luke shook his head, he pulled something out of his trousers pocket and placed it onto the table. He watched as his friends eyes almost bugged out of his head. 

 

“What the fuck?” 

 

He smiled at Patrick, “It went completely the opposite way (Y/N) thought it did. Mom gave it to me before we left.” Luke smiled as he watched (Y/N) come back with a bowl full of wedges. “Mom told me that they instantly knew that she was the one as soon as she came in.” 

 

“Jesus,” Patrick sighed exasperatedly. “You two know that you’ve only been dating for a couple of months right?” 

 

“When you know, you know,” Luke countered back. “I knew from the moment that I met (Y/N) I was going to marry her.” 

 

“Disgusting,” Patrick teased as he sipped on his beer again. 

 

Luke punched his friends arm which earned another chuckle from Patrick. He turned back to (Y/N) and as she approached closer he subtly took back the ring from the table and placed it inside his pocket. 

 

“Why are we hitting Pat? I mean I’m always down to physically maim him, but why this time?” 

 

“He’s just being an idiot,” Luke kissed her forehead as she sat down. “Thanks for the food, babe.” 

 

“Do you think it went well? From your perspective?” She mumbled as she chewed on a piece of wedge. 

 

“They love you,” Luke spoke softly as he traced her hand with his. He kissed her forehead softly, with his other hand he placed his hand on top of his pocket, “Trust me.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this! let me know what you think. i also posed a question on my tumblr: should i open up requests? let me know.


End file.
